clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeserator/Archive 3
Vanadlising Reported vandalism Hi Jeserator. You've helped me before, so I would liked another favor, if it's okay with you. A user named "Ryu Hayabusa (Epigonos)" was adding random photos to my profile page. I'm not sure if that is considered breaking the rules, but could you do something about it? Photon10 (talk) 17:15, September 27, 2014 (UTC)Photon10 :The issue has been taken care of--[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 17:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Double Redirect Cleanup Hi Jes, Thanks for the notice about these redirects. I'll see what i can do about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Chat' Hey Jes! Do you think you will be popping by on Chat later? :P Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:47, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Saint Jimmy Jr's Ban Jimmy has been banned by me for showing an image with swear and inapp words. He said it was proof because someone else showed the image first so I banned the person who showed the image first. Slash says that Jimmy should be unbanned because he was just showing proof but he did it the wrong way. IDK if he should still be banned. The Puffle loves puffles! 20:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat please. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 01:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Image Help Hey Jeserator, I saw that you've been able to get really high-def images of Club Penguin items, mostly the icons and the in-game shots. Can you explain to me how you get that? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC)' Well Jes, I blame you for this :( http://i.imgur.com/uF3Sd9s.png Watatsuki (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome --Jeserator 01:43, October 7, 2014 (UTC) 'Holiday Period' Dear Admin! :) I will be away on vacation between Thursday Night, 16th of October until Sunday Night, 19th of October. Hope to see you soon! :) Regards, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Emergency Please come on chat immediately. 25px|link= [[User:FurryHamster03|'You must']] [[User_talk:FurryHamster03|'trick or treat...']] [[User_blog:FurryHamster03|'or die!']] 25px|link= 02:11, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Update: The issue has been resolved, thx 2 mario. -Watatsuki (talk) 02:20, October 30, 2014 (UTC) We need you We need you on the chat! Please come. MrPolybius (talk) 17:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) SERIOUSLY?! I wasn't spamming. I let Nom Nom take control of my computer using Join.me and he spammed and got me in HUGE trouble. Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 01:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:SERIOUSLY?! It's impossible for me to give you proof. Because I quit my join.me thing. And there IS indisputably proof. Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 02:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please get on chat, there's a huge problem. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 02:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Help Can you please fix my blog? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Redidy_Penguin/Club_Penguin_News_-_November_28,_2014 You know its Redidy Penguin 10:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi Jes! :) Do you think there's any chance you coukd please come onto the Community Central chat for a few moments? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:42, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Vic's Promotion Hi Jes, Ok, thanks for the info. Thanks for the promotion! Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:31, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Ajax Patrol Hi Jes! :) Finally, I have managed to get Ajax Patrol working successfully (without the need of clearing my cache :P). I now also understand what it does properly, the idea is great to be honest :P Thanks for the idea, pretty cool :) Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt Promotion? What for. Jese, you forgot to demote VicBot back to just a simple mod. Although, if you would leave it like that... *wink wink* —Vicyorus (talk) 02:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin app files Hey, Jes. I saw the message you left on Sandor's talk page. I'm not sure if your question was ever answered or not, but I'll try to answer it. The Club Penguin app loads some of its files from Club Penguin's mobile database, so that's why you were only able to see some of the files by looking into the IPA file. However, similar to how their Media1 Server is protected, their mobile database is also protected. Therefore, you can access individual files, but not the database's index. To access individual files, you can use a software on your computer that logs network traffic while you use the Club Penguin app on your iOS device, such as Fiddler (similar to viewing "chrome://cache" in Google Chrome). To do this, follow this tutorial (don't worry about the certificate installation). After that, you should start seeing the network traffic from your iOS device. To view the images that the Club Penguin app is loading from the server, click a URL in Fiddler, make sure you're under the "Inspectors" tab, and select "ImageView". You can then use the up and down arrow keys to scroll through the URLs and view as well as save the images. Hope this helps with what you were trying to do, -- 22:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:42, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Music Help How do I add music to my user page and my talk page? Thank You! -EmberPrismDX- Oh So u blocked this user? Thanks a lot! It is a great pleasure for you to block that inappropriate user, so thank you once again! :) Kind Regards,-EmberPrismDX- P.S How do u know Alfieisakoala created those sockpuppets? Did u ask Wikia to IP check then? If so, then thanks a lot! It was a worry for me and the others on the backup wiki! :) :I found they are sockpuppets because the first one that came in seemed to be against Callum, saying they had met before, and even then posting personal info (which is against rules regardless, and is a big violation). On the other wiki Chris owns, the same user spammed a paragraph Alfiesakoala said yesterday; a big insult targeted at Callum. After I banned the first account, two more were created every few minutes. Judging from the fact all these accounts were created for the sole purpose of coming on chat, and they all joined after the first troll account was banned, I assumed it was almost certain they are socks, not to mention the first few also went on Chris's wiki. After I banned several, no more have been created since, further suggesting these are socks. Not to mention multiple autoblocks occurred after Jes banned them, meaning there must be even more socks. Anyways, one of them even was named something inappropriate, and offense towards Callum, so it has to be a sock, as Alfie has shown a heavy dislike towards Callum. As Alfies account was created recently, yet seems to know a lot about Callum, its highly possible Alfie himself is a sock of someone on its own. Anyways, thats my spiel, I really dont think an IP check is necessary (highly likely wikia staff would comply) but if you want to ask for one, go ahead. If anyone believes at least one of them is not a sock, an admin agrees, I would fully be okay with unblocking them to see if they come back, and if they show signs of acting like Alfie in any way, particularly towards Callum, that would seal it. Now, I am off to bed, it is getting late, and I am getting tired... -Watatsuki (talk) 04:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC) K now I know, thanks! -EmberPrismDX- A little question How do u get chat mod rights on this wiki? Kind Regards, -EmberPrismDX- Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 19:05, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Beware Hi Jes, Beware, diff=next&oldid=1544076}} Those who tamper with laws of nature, and physics, http://images.wikia.com/rwbyfanon/images/thumb/7/78/Illuminati-Logo.png/400px-Illuminati-Logo.png Shall pay the price. Just trying to be friendly Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:02, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh dear God... --Jeserator 19:51, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) http://i.imgur.com/yuCTgte.png –Watatsuki 03:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ☢ WARNING ☢ Check admins wiki (regularly), pls Apj Dps Vic Hey.you Jes. –Watatsuki 21:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE:Harassment warning Woah, I didn't know you actually believe everything Callum tells you. Anyway, please move the message you sent me to this archive. Thanks in advance. 13:14, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! I made this for you, hope you enjoy it on this Valentine's Day :3 Yours Truly: —Vicyorus (talk) 04:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Admin Please make me an admin. I can really be trusted ! Please Ranchdressup (talk) 19:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Ranchdressup Hello There is an image on the side, its a custom of me and I made it and i never gave him permission to use it, can you remove it User talk:Yoloka. Its the peng with the green ball cap and black sunglasses. Jess0426 (talk) 21:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :I have removed it. –Watatsuki 21:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Amazing work! It's good to know you like to have pages with different information and duplicate information on each. You really do make a great editor! — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:37, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks man! :') Congrats on marking pages for deletion when they are still linked on other articles! Now really... are you just gonna be immature and leave a useless sarcastic message here, or are you going to actually try to work out our different ideas? Because the way I see it, you aren't willing to even read my edit summaries I leave and think about why I revert your edits. So again, you can either come on chat or respond with an actual message. :) Jeserator HTTR! 18:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait wait wait. So I'M the immature one? Huh. Interesting. The page being marked for deletion does not affect the links on other pages. Also, I have read your edit summaries, and, quick frankly, the points you make are irrelevant. I think it is better to make the pages as uniform and as tidy as possible, so the page names and sections actually make sense but, that's just me. I'd like to know why you think it is necessary to have the pages messy and in very illogical places. — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:52, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::First, yes, it is immature for you to leave that lame sarcastic message here. If you couldn't tell, I was using my judgement when undoing those edits. I was not trying to offend you, but just do what I thought was right, so that leaves you no room for that rude message. Second, marking a page for deletion does affect other pages linking to it. Say you go to one of the pages it was linked on and clicked the link. It would just take you to a big deletion template covering the page. And you know what would happen if someone were to actually delete it? A would appear, leading the reader to no where, which is a no-no. Third, how does a page called "List of Free Codes" not make sense? The codes there are in a nice tidy table, so what's wrong with that? You can use the table to sort the name or coin amount ascending or descending. Yes, I know that you used sub-headings stating the coin amount to find the code, but a straight down list is just not as organized as a table. And I don't see how they are illogically placed. Can you explain that to me more clearly? Jeserator HTTR! 19:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::"Judgement"? I don't think you have any I'm afraid. "What you thought was right" was wrong, if you actually take the time to examine the position those pages are in as I have done over the past few days. Marking a page for deletion is supposed to mean it gets deleted within a few hours. And I'm sure anyone with any common sense would know to do some extra searches after they find a dead page. Have you ever seen Free Items? List of Free Codes is basically a condensed, baby version of Free Items. Free Items contains all the coin codes, which are actually up to date, and List of Free Codes has an out of date table. Go back to all the pages that this discussion is about and look at them before they were edited at all today. Stare at them for hours if you have to, until you see what is wrong with them. If you actually look at the content of all these pages, you find it is all incorrect and terribly put together. I am fixing these pages up, and so I start by actually putting them in the places where they belong. The coin codes go on Coin Codes, along with the book codes, which are actually coin codes. Free Items stays with just the actual free items. This set up makes sense and makes it very easy for a user to find the accurate, relevant information. If that isn't clear enough, I don't know what is. — Spydar007 (Talk) 19:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Um, why the insult? I am not acting hostile towards you in any manner. If you mark a page for deletion, that means that there should not be any other pages linking to it (especially in mainspace), so then a patroller/admin can delete it w/o leaving any red links behind. List of Free Codes is different from Free Items. "List of Free Codes" contains all codes for every unlockable prize (if it is indeed out-of-date, like you stated, then all that is needed is to update it). "Free Items" contains all free items in Club Penguin, which includes the unlockable items. I'm confused with your statement of 'List of Free Codes is basically a condensed, baby version of Free Items. Free Items contains all the coin codes...' because "List of Free Codes" contains codes that are not on "Free Items", so it isn't a condensed version, it's a different list all together. "Free Items" does not contain all the coin codes, that is what "List of Free Codes" does. They are two different pages that belong to be separate. Having one page that includes two long lists is not what I see as being organized, but having links to those pages on Unlock Items Online is. And again, I'm sorry if I don't fully understand your opinion on this, as I am not you. So please have patience and don't jump all over me for seeing things differently. Jeserator HTTR! 19:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Insult? I'm not trying to insult you. It's not personal. It's just business. As you said, List of Free Codes displays the unlockable codes. Free Items includes this and more. Therefore, List of Free Codes is a condensed, baby version of Free Items, which makes it unneeded. List of Free Codes does not contain any codes that are not on Free Items. Sure, it contains expired codes, but what good are they? If you had actually looked at the way I had edited the pages, and waited to see how I was then going to edit the pages, instead of jumping to conclusions, we would not be having this conversation because you would not have reverted my edits and I would have had time to actually do what I was going to do - make the pages uniform so you would have been able to see that what I was doing actually made sense. I am concerned by the fact that, whenever someone on this wiki makes a change that is ±1,500 or more, it is instantly reverted. People do not check what is actually being done, nor do they actually use their brain power to work out why a certain person may have done such. They do not ask the person on their talk page about it, they simply think "what on earth is he doing". Actually learn to check what someone has changed before reverting it. — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::There is an Under Construction template you can use if you plan on making further changes to a page. That way, at least people know you are going to continue working on it. :::::::-- 16:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Riiiiiiiight. Unfortunately whenever I use this template someone removes it. — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I see where some confusion may lay now. At the time of my previous message saying that the codes for coins were not on List of Free Codes, they were not. Now I see that at one point you removed them, but later after my message, Hey.youcp restored them. In that case, yes, I do think it is unneeded to have that list repeating. "Actually learn to check what someone has changed before reverting it.", well you know what? Sorry if I'm not perfect. Sorry if I'm only human. Sorry if I make a mistake. Sorry if out the entire time I've been on this wiki I overlook this. Sorry I can't be perfect like you. Sorry I don't think like you. Sorry I'm not you. There, you happy yet? However, the main reason I reverted your edits was because you replaced an entire page with the deletion template when it was still linked to on other pages. Still, I do not support the idea of merging both the lists (the book questions & answers and the unlockable codes) onto one page, but having links using Template:Main to link to the lists from either Codes|redirect=no}} Coin Codes or Unlock Items Online. Also, I still think it is a good idea to have one page listing every code, so it makes it easy for the reader to enter one code after another to unlock both coins and items, as well as one page that simply lists free items. But then again, why would you care what I think, since I don't have any judgment :). Jeserator HTTR! 21:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::As I said before, if you had actually check what you were reverting, none of this would have happened. If, as you say, the deletion template was the main reason you reverted them, why did you revert the edits of the pages that were nothing to do with this template? — Spydar007 (Talk) 16:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well actually, no, this still would have happened even if I hadn't looked over that revision. Also, I have already said why I reverted the other edits: "Still, I do not support the idea of merging both the lists (the book questions & answers and the unlockable codes) onto one page, but having links using Template:Main to link to the lists from either Codes|redirect=no}} Coin Codes or Unlock Items Online. Also, I still think it is a good idea to have one page listing every code, so it makes it easy for the reader to enter one code after another to unlock both coins and items, as well as one page that simply lists free items." Hypothetically if List of Free Codes was up-to-date, wouldn't you say it is convenient to the reader that every code is just plainly listed? Jeserator HTTR! 01:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Why not just create a template to update both the Free Codes and the Free Items page... `NoLyfer (talk) 05:29, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Again. Please meet me here: http://club-penguin-backup-present.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 20:05, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) PROOF I have been saving this pic for a while. I'm sorry this came so late, but I was blocked for a while. Here it is. http://prntscr.com/6u96fq Rahzar the Supermutant (talk) 23:48, April 15, 2015 (UTC) chat ban hi why did you ban me? please unban ok thanks --Jeserator HTTR! 00:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry for the inconvenience, your ban has been lifted. --Jeserator HTTR! 00:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm glad everything worked out for ya. ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡•) -- 05:19, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Same 00:25:05 why is hey.you even an admin 00:25:09 he's terrible 00:25:14 completely awful ( ͡~ ͡~ ͡~ ͡~ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡° ) -- 01:25, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :ヽ༼ ͠ ͠° ͜ʖ ͠ ͠° ༽ﾉ ヽヽ༼༼ຈຈل͜ل͜ຈຈ༽༽ﾉﾉ ୧༼ಠ益ರೃ༽୨ ༼∩✿ل͜✿༽⊃━☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ ヽ༼ຈ┏ل͜┓ຈ༽ﾉ :-- Jeserator HTTR! 01:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Same: The Sequel 01:37:10 i think hey.you is a loser 01:40:12 hey.you is literally the worst admin 01:40:27 he uploads terrible photos 01:40:38 makes horrible edits 01:40:45 and is just an overall 01:40:46 grade A 01:40:56 skrub 01:58:07 (md) [is weird = | ]] Brb, gonna go write my quitting blog post now, you big, fat meanie. ᕕ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)ᕗ -- 02:45, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :sorry m8 but idk who Chef Jeserator TEST is. prolly just another Jeserator wannabe, b/c so many ppl wanna be dis ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ :Jeserator HTTR! 02:55, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Penguin SWF Color Hi Jes, Yes, this only requires a few short steps: #Open the penguin swf file in JPEXS. #Navigate through the sprites list, and select the one that contains the penguin image (sprite 25 in the swf file that you linked to). #Expand that sprite's sub-frames list, and go through them until you find the relevant frame (Frame 1 of sprite 21 in your particular file). #Expand the sub-frame sub list, which includes the shapes and spruites used by that frame. Select PlaceObject2 (5) (colour_mc) (this one is the colored penguin area). #On the main screen a list of properties of that Object 5 (the colored area) will be revealed. Expand the colorTransform list. #Press the "Edit" button on the bottom, and set the redAddTerm, greenAddTerm and blueAddTerm values in the sub list to the R, G and B values of Blue (or whatever color you need). #Press the "Save" button on the bottom to save your changes, and then press the "Save" button on the top to apply your changes (or use "Save As" if you want to keep your original file untouched). I know, the steps look longs, but you can do it in a matter ofseconds :P This is what it should look like. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:59, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you as always, my good sir. ヽ༼ ◉ ͜ ◉༽ﾉ --Jeserator HTTR! 23:53, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hola I approve of your present. Now here is a slightly more colorful one for you. ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° ) I think I'll also throw this one in for good measure. ( ͡° ╭͜ʖ╮ ͡°) Enjoy. �� -- 00:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :GG o_o --Jeserator HTTR! 01:46, June 25, 2015 (UTC) SWF Rescaler Hi, Jes. I remember you asking for a non-browser version of Penguin-Pal's quick drop, so here it finally is. It's no fancy Java executable with a GUI, but that's cool because you can run it in the command prompt and feel like a haxor. Just set the default program that it opens with as the command prompt and type "python WorldDomination.py" (or whatever name you gave to the .py file) and it will run. This version should get the same job done with less lag when rescaling larger SWF files. Let me know what you think, -- 03:12, June 30, 2015 (UTC) WTH WAS THAT?! Seriously? Thinking only 2 swears is a lot of swearing? Well, YOU'RE WRONG. Either come on CC, or just accept my complaint. End of story. Miss Sanrio! 02:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hello Admin! :) Please check the Admins Wiki when you have some spare time as there is an ongoing topic regarding something. Regards, Callum! :) 12:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Something for you http://tinyurl.com/nzyn97x 14:56, August 9, 2015 (UTC) : --Jeserator HTTR! 15:04, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me? Can you un-IP block me even through I'm being IP Blocked in first place by a admin or whoever does it. I'm not GlitchPokemon anymore. I just gives the Apology and truth not to be GlitchPokemon or Sonic Anymore. I don't know who those users are, I am Returning to Grandcroconaw66 and Gangster Totodile root actually. Whatever happened to Freedom of Speech or whatever it's called? Just asking nicely you guys to IP unblock me ~ All Hail the Great feraligatr. We Are Family Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :P.S. I meant that the wiki is a family so no funi biznes k? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:21, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::"The gang's all here." :: :: --Jeserator HTTR! 21:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Newcp (talk) 13:47, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi jeserator Fix the permission WARNING: IS NOT RAYANE EMAIL